A Girl Lost at Sea
by Miss poetry
Summary: Killian Jones has a deep secret. NOTE! Story is for mature audiences due to sexual content and LGBT.


Once Upon a Time a Fan Fiction A Girl Lost at Sea

Please be advice that this is n 18+ story due to sexual, violence, LGTB relationship and language context

Part I

A long time ago aboard a ship in the middle of nowhere.

Killian: Father! Father!

Papa Jones: It's alright my girl, I'm here, there's nothing to be afraid of now remember when you feel scared all you have to do is look inside we're all braver than we think if we look deep enough. Now go back to sleep I'm be back soon.

Papa Jones hugs his daughter and gives her a kiss. He leaves the room and she goes back to sleep.

Killian wakes up and looks around to see her father is still gone. She gets out of bed and attempts to wake up her bother Liam.

Killian: Wake up! Wake up! Liam, wake.

Liam: Go back to sleep or I'm telling papa.

Killian jumps into her brother's bed and start jumping trying to wake him up. Liam irritated and annoyed pushes his sister off the bed sending her to the floor. Killian was used to playing rough so she get up and start again and get into her bother's bed.

Liam: Knock it off...

Killian: Papa is gone...

Liam: He'll be back soon.

Killian: No, all his stuff is gone.

The door to their cabin is opening.

Liam: Shut it, see his coming.

The guard enter the room.

Guard: Keep it down you'll wake up everyone.

Liam: We can do as we please my papa paid for this cabin. He'll be angry when he comes back.

The guard laughs.

Guard: Paid? He took one look at the royals guards and split. Your papa sold you to this ship.

Liam: That's a lie!

The guard pulls Liam out of bed, and takes him to the dock in the distance he can see a small boat. It's unmistakably his father. Killian has followed them. He's about to yell his father's name but Liam covers his mouth.

Guard: I told you.

Liam cannot believe his father would sell them.

Liam: What's going to happened to us?

Guard: You're in luck my lads, this crew is not so bad. You'll probably be scrubbing the docks, taking food to the sailors that kinda of stuff. Nothing so bad like in other ships. In time you'll join the crew. Now off to bed.

When he leads them to their cabin and finally sees that Killian is a girl...

Guard: Wait you're a... I'm sorry...

Liam: What will they do to her?

The guard seems unwilling to break the news.

Liam: Please...

Guard: How old are you?

Killian: Ten my big brother is twelve.

Guard: I'm sorry, to say this but you'll probably end up in the Baron's bedchambers.

Liam: That won't happened, please help us escape.

Guard: Even if I helped you escape you can't take a vessel into those treacherous waters. I'm sorry.

The guard really feels for the poor girl and the young boy.

Liam: Then I'll die trying to save her. They won't take her with out a fight.

Guard: Don't be silly young lad, you will fight bravely but die quickly and the lass will still ended in the Baron's bedchambers. Now go to bed. There's nothing you can do.

Liam hugs his sister who is trying not cry. He looks at her face and then it hit him.

Liam: You didn't know she was a girl?

Guard: Well no, your father register her as a Killian Jones, we assume she was a boy.

Liam: Please, help us. Sorry sis.

He quickly grabs a pair of scissor and cut her long black jet hair.

Guard: I will keep your secret but you'll never pull it off.

Liam: Watch us. I will do anything to protect my sister.

It was then and there that young Killian became a boy. They serve a two year period aboard the ship. The guard was right, their time aboard wasn't bad. They worked cleaning and learning about ships. Killian kept his male identity. They prove to be great fighters and survivors. On Liam's fourteenth birthday he was recruited into the king's army. He did not wanted to go without Killian.

Killian: Go Liam, I understand. The king's men will take you. It's is treason avoiding service.

Liam: I'm not avoiding service... I just want you to come along.

Killian: They said I'm too young. Liam just go. We will see each other again. Maybe if you make it to Captain you can recruit me on your ship.

The guard that kept their secret was so touch of their brotherly love.

Guard: You can always challenge the Captain to duel then he'll have to take Killian.

Killian: What if he loose?

Guard: Well you better say goodbye to your brother now.

Killian knew that Liam would not rest until they were both on that ship. He beat his brother and challenges the Captain first. He won the duel and that how he earn his place in The Jewel of the Realm.

Part II

They spend fifteen years aboard the Jewel of the Realm. Killian had kept his secret safe. It took Liam five years to be Captain of the ship he made Killian his first mate. They sail the sevens seas bringing honor and treasures to their King.

Liam and Killian were brothers and best friends. They continue bringing honor to their ranks. It was on Liam's twenty-fifth birthday that the king had commission the entire crew of the Jewel of the Realm on a special mission.

They were to sail to the magical land of Neverland in search of a miracle plant that would heal even the most deadly illness or injuries. What they didn't know was that everything was a lie. The real purpose of the magical plant was to kill an opponent so the king could get more power. The voyage cost Liam his life and it was there and then that Killian became a pirate. He became captain and the ship became the Jolly Rogers

Killian spent two years traveling the seven seas robbing, extorting, kidnapping, and taking advantage of women. He had to keep up the reputation of womanizer. Although he was a girl it was not uncommon to find him with a drunk girl passed out in his bed. He would chose drunk girls that way his secret was safe and the girl would assume something happened.

It was the two year anniversary of Liam's death so on that day Killian was found alone drinking in a tavern. The crew knew that was his way of mourning his brother and their former captain. He even avoid the harlots. After having his third bottle of rum he walks over to the first mate.

Killian: I'll be at the Jolly Rogers, don't disturb me unless something pressing comes up. I want to be alone.

First Mate: Aye! Aye! Captain.

They have been it port for two weeks so he was a regular at the tavern. It was there that Milah had set her eyes on Killian. She was captivate by those blues eyes. She was trapped in a loveless marriage and spends her time drinking and gambling. Killian had tried so many times to get her drunk but she drank like a fish so it never really happened.

Milah on the other hand was always sharp something about the beautiful pirate attracted her. She had fallen in love with the stories, with his bravado. Killian was so drunk he could hardly walk straight. Milah sees him and follows him at a close range. Killian is so drunk he hasn't realized he's being followed. He makes his way to the Jolly Rogers carrying a bottle on rum. After four tried he manages to get onboard. Milah is standing there admiring the drunken pirate.

Once she's sure Killian is in his chambers she climb aboard the Jolly Rogers. The ship is empty, she quickly makes it to the bedchambers. She finds him half asleep with a bottle on rum in his hand. Killian is so drunk he hasn't notice Milah. She can't help but admire Killian. Rumpelstiltskin, her husband was attractive, but he was a coward and she had grown to despise him.

Killian wakes up only to find Milah in bed.

Killian: What are you doing here? No wenches allowed on this wretched day.

Milah: Why not?

Killian gets out of bed and grabs Milah by her elbow drags her to the main deck.

Killian: Because I said so, now leave.

Milah break free from him.

Milah: You know it helps to talk about it.

She grabs the bottle of rum from her hand and take a drink. Although KillIan knew he was woman and the whole pirate was a charade she liked Milah's audacity. He thought had he been a man Milah would probably be his girl. He wondered why couldn't her husband make her happy. Milah hands that bottle back to Killian.

Killian: Now off you go.

Killian grabs Milah by her elbow again and attempts to make her leave.

Milah: Why so hostile?

Killian: You know I could just slit your throat.

Milah takes the bottle of rum from Killian's hand again and takes a drink; she starts laughing.

Milah: Why didn't you do that when I was in your chamber.

Killian: I wouldn't want to dirty my bed with your blood.

Milah can tell Killian is simply playing her. She grabs him and kisses him unaware that behind that rugged pirate is a woman. Killian knows where this is going so he stops her and grabs her by the elbow and attempt to make her leave.

Killian: Out you go, like I said no salty wenches.

Milah: I had my eye on you for quite sometime. You seem to only pick up drunk girls. Perhaps you're are all talk and very little action.

Killian is angry at her something about Milah it's like she can see through her disguise.

Killian: Curve your tongue or I'll cut it off.

Milah: Well their a lot I can do with my tongue.

She walks back to Killian and kisses him again. This time Killian is taken by surprise Milah; she puts her hand between his legs. Milah quickly backs away.

Milah: You're a girl...

Killian is unsure as to what to do or say it even crosses his mind to kill her, to slit her throat but something about this woman. Killian is surprised that Milah walks back to her and grabs her face in her hands.

Milah: Why?

Killian for the first time finds someone he can trust. He proceed to tell her the story of how he ended as a pirate. Once Killian is done, Milah begs to be taken aboard the Jolly Rogers. It is there that Killian and Milah became friends. Killian agrees to take her onboard but before they can leave, Milah's husband shows up. Killian humiliated Rumpelstiltskin and takes off with Milah.

They travel the realm for several years pretending to be couple although Milah knew Killian was a woman she had fallen madly in love with him. Killian was unable to truly love anyone, to give his heart. He like Milah and respect her, in Milah he found a confidant, a friend, a sister. Unfortunately that relationship would not last, Rumpelstiltskin had become the dark one and eventually killed her in front of Killian. He took Killian's hand giving him the identity of Captain Hook; he swore to avenge her death. Killian and the Jolly Rogers crew spent two hundred years in Neverland buying time so he could have his revenge on Rumpelstiltskin.

Part III

Killian had team up with Cora who has promised revenge on Rumpelstiltskin. Killian was no fool, he was playing the side of whoever could get him what he wanted. His journey lead him to a bean stalk in search of magic beans. He quickly attempts to climb but is thrown down by a beautiful blonde, Emma Swan. Emma begins to climb but is quickly grab by waist and thrown to that ground, Killian is on top of her.

Killian takes one looks at Emma and falls madly in love. Killian does what he does best and play the pirate bravado. He has Emma pinned down on the floor their faces almost touching. He kisses Emma violently like the pirate he is.

Killian: Love, this things tend to be sharp.

He takes Emma's sword and throw it.

Emma: Thanks for the tip but I'm not interested.

Emma quickly flips him over she about to kick Killian but is quickly grabbed.

Snow White appears with bow and arrow aim at her heart.

Snow White: LET HER GO!

Mulan follows with Aurora close at her heel. Killian knows he's outnumbered.

Emma is back on her feet and by Snow White.

Snow White: Where's Cora?

Killian: Well it's not like she left her bloody address. I'm here for the bean and you won't stop me. Look I'll make you a deal if you can get me out of here I'll help you.

Emma: And we should trust you why again?

Mulan: I say we kill the pirate and get the bean.

Killian: Well I do know a way in without having to face the giant.

Emma: Do you now?

They both head up the beanstalk. Emma tricks Killian leaving him behind with the giant. He manages to escape the giant and make his way to Storybooke with Cora. He is in Storybooke onboard the Jolly Rogers while Cora is plotting her revenge. All he can think of is that beautiful blonde. Killian had never really fallen in love his disguise had offered him that protection. Cora was right love was weakness. It had occur to him to have Cora removed him heart. But then again he didn't want to show his weakness.

He travels to New York City to where he knows the crocodile is vulnerable. He is a few feet away from his target. He's walking, savoring each and every step. Then he collided against a Chinese man known as the Dragon. He is surprised the man has sent him to the floor.

Killian angrily gets off the floor.

Killian: Watch where you're going.

He is startle when he see the Dragon, something about his eyes intrigues him.

The Dragon: Why in such a rush?

Killian: None of business.

The Dragon points to his hook hidden under his dark cloak.

The Dragon: That won't give you happiness.

He takes out the hook and hold it against the Dragon's neck.

Killian: What do you know about my happiness.

The Dragon: Killing Rumpelstiltskin will not bring her back. Only you can change your fate, all you have to do is believe.

Killian is stun by the Dragon's words. It's like he can see him, the young woman struggling to break free or perhaps the pirate or the man. He's unsure of anything; he is surprised that the Dragon removes his hook and with a wave of his hand removes the poison that should killed Rumpelstiltskin. Killlian makes no attempt to stop him.

The Dragon: Don't that feel better?

Killian is taken by surprise it's like a weight has been lifted from his chest. He cannot respond, he simply nods his head. All Killian can think of about is Emma, that beautiful blonde.

The Dragon returns Killian his hook and just like that Killian turns into a man. He decides to go to Storybooke. He manages to kill Cora before she can kill Emma. Emma and the town are grateful so they welcome him. He eventually reveals his secret to Emma and they live happily ever after.


End file.
